


i have never known peace (like the damp grass that yields to me)

by i_like_peaches



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula (Avatar)-centric, Crack Treated Seriously, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Self-Indulgent, What Have I Done, but not really so, fluff?, i guess yall need some bullshit from time to time, i just really wanna see my two angsty lesbeans interact, kind of crack, lena and azula have issues and thats on trauma, this shit has been in my head for so long, yall i am a slut for crossovers so fuck me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_peaches/pseuds/i_like_peaches
Summary: Lena tries and succeeds to make a portal.
Relationships: Aang & Azula (Avatar), Azula & Lena Luthor, Azula & Toph Beifong, Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Katara/Mai mentioned, Sokka/Zuko mentioned
Comments: 36
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> credits to my sister for filling me in with sg knowledge

Lena Luthor thinks she might like this one. She saw how much intellect the small firebender possessed, maybe in some way she relates to the 16 year old girl. She was surprised by how much the girl knew at such a young age, so much so that she worried that the girl didn’t have a childhood. Well, from the way the girl held herself, she sat as though there was a board on her back, never letting herself slouch. She should know, she is a Luthor after all. Lena was even more surprised when the girl told her she was a part of some war, that she was a soldier and a princess. It was odd, to say the least, how could a 16 year old be a soldier? Well, the girl was from another world so maybe it was just normal for them to send out their children to fight wars.

She saw the scars, all the burns and permanent damage that was carved into the girl’s porcelain skin. And she _knew_ that it wasn’t from any fight. The girl had told her herself, she phrased it like it was some punishment she deserved. The girl told her stories, though hesitant at first, of all the things she had done to be _deserving_ of those scars. She told Lena about the slight misstep in one of her forms when she was just seven one time. Her father was not pleased, she told her. She was perfect after that. Lena did not like the way the firebender’s tone lowers into whispers every time she talks about her father. Lena knew enough of the princess’ home life to acknowledge that it wasn’t a happy one.

The girl was observant. Unsettlingly so. She noticed things, habits that Lena herself did not. Like perhaps the way she bites her nails when her projects made her nervous. She didn’t do this much, if she were to say, in front of the girl. She was careful to always wear gloves and only takes them off when they would have lunch there at her lab. But then again the girl had always had that look on her like she was _studying_ her, it almost made Lena feel like she was the one who was from another world. The girl pointed out her nail biting habit one night when Lena was taking a blood sample from her.

“You bite your nails.” The princess had told her, head bent downwards. Her eyes were trained on the needle that was entering her forearm, unblinking. She was dressed in one of Lena’s hospital gowns, it hung loosely around her small frame. She could see her blood filling up the odd tube like thing, red and alive. A cotton ball replaced the needle, and the odd tube thing was taken somewhere she didn’t know.

“Hm? Whatever gave you that idea?”

“Your nails. They’re jagged and uneven. I saw the pink flesh.”

Lena furrowed her eyebrows, she was wearing gloves. She removed her gloves and placed them in the bin. Then she saw her nails, they were in fact jagged and uneven. Huh. What a peculiar child.

“You’re very observant aren’t you?” Lena had asked, bemused. She quirked an eyebrow at the girl who just stared back with her cold golden eyes. Now that was another thing odd about the princess, her gold eyes. Lena has never met anyone with gold eyes before, it was weird and cool at the same time. Heh. She sounded like a teenager.

The golden eyed princess tilted her head, her cold gaze became even colder as she replied bitterly. “Of course. Father trained me to be perfect after all.”

There it is again. _Trained_ as though she were some _pet that misbehaves_. 

“You've been trained for a lot of things, haven't you? And at such a young age too.”

The princess hummed but did not answer. She didn’t talk for the rest of the day. 

oo00oo

Lena was reeled back into reality when the IV machine beeped loudly. It was attached to the princess, monitoring her heartbeat. Lena frowned, the girl was sweating despite the cold atmosphere of her lab. She’s having a nightmare, Lena realized. She immediately set her tablet down and walked towards the princess’ bed. She laid a hand on the shaking girl’s shoulder, trying to wake her up gently.

“Azula,” Lena grabbed a clean towel that was resting on the nightstand beside the girl’s bed. She carefully wiped sweat off her forehead while trying to wake her up. “Azula, wake up.”

At the scientist's soft voice, Azula’s eyes snapped open and she sat up abruptly. She was breathing heavily as though she did one too many hot squats. Lena looked at Azula with concern, she knew what nightmares felt like she had most nights after all. Once the princess’ breathing normalized she crossed the room and grabbed a glass of cold water, she handed it to the princess who muttered a small, “thank you” before gulping it down greedily. Her heartbeat also went back to normal after a few minutes. Lena sighed in relief when her trembling stopped.

“Are you alright?” Lena's voice was laced with worry. Azula acted far too calm for Lena.

“I'm fine.” was the stiff reply.

Lena sighed. It was evident that the princess didn't want to talk about it. And Lena knows better than to push. The girl had a fragile psyche after all. “Alright. Would you like something to eat? You must be hungry, you didn't eat much last night.” 

Azula blinked at the older woman. “Forgive me. The food last night was just rather odd. I didn't mean to be rude.” Her voice was soft and sincere. “But to answer your question, I am not hungry. I will tell you if I am when you are no longer busy, so you needn’t concern yourself much.”

Sheesh. For a teenager Azula sure talks like she swallowed a dictionary. It was weird to say the least.

_Well, maybe it’s because she’s a princess._

“Oh, well okay. Just tell me whatever food you’d like to eat.” Lena offered her a small smile. 

Azula nodded. She lifted her legs and crossed it before sitting up straighter, she fisted her hands and brought it together to rest it in the middle of her crossed legs and in front of her stomach. She closed her eyes and breathed evenly. Lena noted that she was meditating again, She seemed to do that every time she had a nightmare. Well, everyone has methods of coping, Lena guesses. 

Lena did not bother her and got back to work.

oo00oo

A few hours had passed and Azula's stomach rumbled. The princess didn’t talk but a bright crimson colored her face. She looked away from Lena, who turned her head at the sound of her stomach, embarrassed. Lena looked amused at the scene before her, she waited for Azula to tell her what she wanted. Lena didn’t say anything, afraid of scaring or embarrassing the girl further. A beat passed and Azula finally spoke.

“Uh-Uhm,” Azula stumbled on her words, her face turning impossibly redder. She wrung her hands, a habit she never had before. Ha. Father would be disappointed. “It seems that my body- that _I_ need food once again. If you are busy though, that is perfectly understandable. I could hold off my hunger.”

Lena shook her head. “You don’t need to do that. I was just finishing up, anyway what would you like?”

Azula refused to look at her but the redness of her face seemed to lessen. “Anything you want. I am fine with whatever food you have.”

Lena frowned. _Didn’t she say that she didn’t enjoy the food last night because it was odd?_

“How about those burgers? You seemed to like them the other day.” Lena suggested.

Azula straightened her posture and looked at her properly. “You mean those big circular sandwiches with meat in between?” 

Lena tried not to let laughter show in her face, the princess might take it the wrong way and get upset. She bit her lip and gave a nod. “Yes. I could also order some fries and a milkshake if you’d like.”

 _You’re a real doozer, Lena. Way to ruin a princess’ body with fast food._ Lena berates herself.

Azula contemplated this before nodding. “I suppose that would be substantial. Thank you again for your hospitality, Lena Luthor.”

Lena’s lips curled into a soft smile. “You’re welcome, Azula.”

As Lena orders their food over the phone, Azula takes a quick shower near Lena’s lab. She grabbed a fresh set of clothes given to her by the scientist herself, it wasn’t anything fancy, nothing like her royal garments back at home, but it was comfortable, easy to move in and for that Azula was grateful. She took a glance at the bathroom mirror (she hasn’t been fond of mirrors anymore, not since Sozin’s comet, but this time she lets herself just look), inspecting her image if there was anything misplaced. She noticed that she had been gaining weight, but not in a bad way. A year and a half in the asylum made her lose a few pounds, she was even showing some bones when she got out. Her face, though still sharp, had become fuller. Her hair, no longer held together by a royal top knot with bangs framing her face, instead it was in let down, the length cascading down her back. Lower, her collar bones were not showing much as before when she was in the asylum. She looked healthy一healthier than she had ever been for the last year and a half.

Azula bit her lip. She’s been enjoying her time here in this other world, much more than she should’ve. She worried maybe she wouldn’t want to come back home anymore. She’s comfortable. Much too comfortable than she should be for a girl in an unknown world completely different from her own. She should be panicking. She should be doing everything she could just so she could go back home. But instead she’s here, eating circular一 _ehem_ burgers, that she guesses have no nutritional value whatsoever. She’s here being _taken care_ of by some _adult_ like some child. Not that she’s ungrateful or anything, it was just weird to be cared for by an adult一to be cared for really.

Mother was always with _dear Zuzu_ , Uncle Iroh thought she was crazy and needed to be brought down, Father… Father was there when it mattered. He was there when she first bent fire, he was there when Mother wasn’t, he was there when Uncle and Zuko were on their journey to find the Avatar, he was there to keep her in line, he was there when he told her he had a task for her, he was there when she conquered Ba Sing Se, he was there when she told him Zuko was the one who slayed the Avatar, he was there when Zuko joined the Avatar, he was there when he found out that Azula _lied_ about killing the Avatar, he was there when he burned her back _just like he did with Zuko_ _as she screamed over and over again._

_You will never lie again. And suffering will be your teacher._

Azula took a calming breath. No sense in thinking about Father anymore. He discarded her when she was no longer useful, he went and made himself Phoenix King while leaving her with a slipping mind and a useless crown. He didn't care, he never had. Azula realizes that now. She was just a tool for him, a tool he could dispose of whenever he can. She didn’t really have a purpose except to the perfect heir, the perfect princess, the perfect soldier, the perfect monster. What a fool she was for trusting him.

She took one last glance at herself before shuffling out the bathroom. She made her way to Lena’s lab all the while using heat bending to dry her damp hair. When it was dry, she brushed her hair using the brush she managed to swipe from the bathroom. Why she didn’t do all this in the bathroom, she didn’t know. When she arrived at Lena’s lab, their food was already there. Technology in Lena’s world always baffled Azula. It surprised her how convenient everything is.

“Lena?” Azula called out when she didn't see the scientist. Her bare feet padded towards the amazing smelling food. The food here was different, much too different. Sometimes most of the food Lena brought was bland, lacking. It didn’t have fire flakes she so dearly loved. It made her miss home sometimes. “Le-”

Azula was cut off when she saw she wasn’t alone as might’ve thought. On instinct, she moved into a defensive stance.

“Oh!” A dark haired woman that was about the same height as Lena squeaked out, she appeared to be looking at her with mild interest. Azula narrowed her eyes at the older woman, not liking the way she looked at her. The woman seemed to notice her apprehension and decided to speak to her instead. “Miss Luthor had something to take care of at the moment. But don’t worry, she will be back shortly. In the meantime though she asked me to look after you while she’s gone and to make sure you eat your food.”

Azula’s body relaxed from her stance and she scowled. She crossed her arms defensively though. “I am not a child that needs to be kept an eye for. I do not need a babysitter. I can handle myself.”

The other woman didn’t seem to be phased at her behaviour. Instead she nodded her head in understanding and spoke in a gentle voice, “Of course. Miss Luthor just wanted someone here with you while she was gone.”

Azula uncrossed her arms and her expression relaxed. “I am Princess Azula, by the way. But I would prefer it if you could just call me Azula. Who are you?”

Her ‘babysitter’ let out a sigh of relief. “I’m Jess, Miss Luthor’s secretary.”

The firebender made a confused sound. “Secretary?”

“Yes, I plan schedules, arrange meetings and visits, organize files, answer calls, and perform a broad variety of other important tasks.” 

“Oh. So you’re like a servant?” Azula blunts.

Jess blanched slightly. “In a way, yes.”

Azula hummed and turned her head. Jess took this as an opportunity to feed her.

“Would you like to eat now?”

The princess looked at her and nodded. “Alright.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 of this crossover and i am hyped  
> thank you everyone for the wonderful feedback  
> it makes happy to see that people gave this a shot and liked it  
> anyway here's the second chapter  
> enjoy!
> 
> ps im sorry this is so short

_“Azula!”_

_She needs to run. She needs to get away. She can’t go back. She can’t. It doesn’t matter that her legs feel like they’re falling off. It doesn’t matter that she’ll probably face dire consequences when一 if they catch her. It doesn’t matter that the Avatar might take her bending away. She can’t have that. Her bending is all she had left. She doesn’t have Father’s love anymore, she’s starting to realize that she didn’t even have that in the first place. Ty Lee is probably sick of her now too, Azula knows she herself would be. Toph will be disappointed that she’s running away like some coward. Zuko will want to lock her up again, so will Mai and Katara and Sokka and Suki and Uncle and Mother. They’ve all given her a second chance and she wasted it._

_She didn’t mean to ruin everything. She was just protecting her brother wasn’t she? She just killed the man who wanted him dead, that was fine wasn’t it? That’s what a good sister would do, right?_

_Azula shakes her head, ridding the thoughts of the people she was running away from. It doesn't matter anymore. She just needs to run._

_Run, run ,run._

_Her lungs felt like bursting, her body felt hot and cold at the same time. Her head was pounding, her vision was blurring. Her legs felt numb. She can’t keep going. A rock made her stumble on her step and sent her crashing to the ground with a thud. She tried to lift herself up but her body felt too heavy._

_No, no, no!_

_She has to move! They can’t catch her! Not like this! She won’t let them._

_‘Stand up! Move! Stop being so much like your brother and get up!’_

_Even in the midst of her jumbled thoughts she knows that voice. It’s the voice that always haunted her dreams for the last year and a half. Always telling her weak and pathetic she’s been, nothing like the soldier that he made. Father. Even after all the healers and medicine and therapy he still manages to claw his way into her mind. Even in prison, rotting away, he still leeches into her, sucking every good thing she tried so hard to make._

_‘Come on get up! You don’t want to disappoint me don’t you, Azula?’_

_Azula tired not to listen to him. Maybe she should just let Zuko and the others get her. Maybe she should get her bending away. She is a monster. And she knows nobody loves monsters._

_She curled up into a ball, making herself small as possible. She could hear Zuko’s voice as he called her name, begging her to come back, to go home. But she can’t. Doesn’t he realize that that place isn’t her home anymore? She tried so hard for it to be. She tried to fix herself. She tried and tried and tried._

_“Almost isn’t good enough.” Azula whispered into the dirt as tears rolled down her cheeks. Sobs racked her body, leaving her in a trembling mess. She can’t remember the last time she cried. Was it at Sozin's Comet? Was it the time after her mother left? She can’t remember. Everything in her body hurts._

_“Azula!”_

_She whimpered. She placed her arms around her head, trying to shield out all the noise. She closed her eyes tightly, and curled into herself further. This went on for several minutes, Azula isn’t sure. Zuko wasn’t calling her name anymore. Maybe he gave up already. Doesn’t matter. She can finally get away. She just have to stand up and-_

_She gasped loudly, stumbling back. An opening appeared before her, she isn’t sure what it is but it looked like it leads somewhere. S he craned her head to get a closer look and she saw a whole different place. It had weird metals and lights that Azula could not comprehend. She hesitated. Who’s to say that this ‘world’ would be safe? What if the creatures or beings here were crueler than her father?_

_A twig snapped. They were close. She can feel them._

_“Dammit,” Azula shook all rational thought in her head, she sucked in a breath and jumped inside the portal._

oo00oo

“Azula!”

The princess gasped awake, sitting up so fast that she saw stars in her vision. She groaned as she clutched her head in pain. Her head was throbbing and she was sweating. A nightmare again. Or was it a memory? She can’t remember anymore, all she cares about is the pounding in her head that won’t go away. What’s with her? This doesn’t usually happen after she has nightmares, so why is it different now? She’s shaking, she can feel it. A wave of nausea hit her and she couldn't stop the heaving that followed. Fortunately there was a bucket placed in front of her, catching the contents of her stomach that was her dinner last night. A cold hand brushed against her nape and it held her hair back as she heaved. Tears gathered in her eyes again, because it hurt. It hurt so bad. 

“Just let it out, darling,” A woman's voice told her soothingly. “that’s it.”

And ever the people pleaser, Azula obliged. She emptied her stomach until there was nothing left but a disgusting taste of bile in her mouth. Her shaking ceased, but her skin felt clammy. The bucket disappeared and then the cold hands that held her hair were holding a cold damp towel, wiping filth from her lips her vomit left behind. It was refreshing. And Azula was grateful for that. She opened her eyes, realizing they were closed the whole time. She was greeted with warm green eyes that were filled with worry. Worry. Worried about _her._ Azula looked away.

Lena came back a few hours after Azula fell asleep. Jess told her that the princess ate her dinner and fell asleep a couple of hours later. Lena didn’t mean to take so long to come back, meetings just took longer than she intended. She sent Jess home thanking her profusely and promising to give her a raise, to which her loyal secretary awkwardly refused, saying she was just doing her job. Lena was glad that Azula was eating, ever since she arrived she always ate so little. Lena worried even more because the princess was so thin. And so Lena had made it her mission to fatten the girl up. 

When Lena first saw the princess have a nightmare she was glad she made it back on time to help the girl through it. She didn’t even want to think what would happen if she wasn’t there, because when the princess had nightmares she wasn’t always lucid. The first time she approached she noticed the princess’s skin was flushed and hot to the touch. Of course being a firebender and all Azula was always warmer than most people. She was human, a normal human being. Not an alien, or a meta-human, Lena already made sure. She did a quick temperature check and sure enough the girl was running a fever. She didn’t thinkin much on how the girl caught a bug, she’ll think of that later. For now she has to bring the girl’s high temperature down into a stable level. But first she has to wake her up from her nightmare for her to take some medicine. She had tried the gentle approach, shaking her gently and calling her name softly. This happened for the last five minutes but of course that didn’t work, so she opted to shout her name instead. 

“Stay here. You have a fever, I’m going to go get medicine.” Lena told her promptly. She quickly rummaged through her lab for the first aid kit. When she found it she breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw some. She grabbed a water bottle from her mini fridge and walked back to Azula’s bed. 

Azula was pale, and the redness from her face due to her fever made it even more visible. She was taking in short breaths as though she was having trouble breathing. Her hands were gripping the hem of her shirt tightly, her knuckles were turning white. Her eyes were shut tightly, and tear stains marked her flushed cheeks.

 _‘I guess the headache is back.’_ Lena thought to herself. Azula stilled and opened her eyes when she sensed a figure in front of her.

“Azula,” Lena murmured quietly. She cautiously handed the water bottle and medicine to the princess. “Here, this is for your fever and headache.”

Azula took the medicine and swallowed it, chasing it with some water. She huffed tiredly, hoping the medicine would take effect. She felt Lena’s hand rub her back comfortingly.

“It doesn't look like it’s contagious, so I’ll cancel my schedule tomorrow if you still feel bad until then.”

“You need not have to do that, I'm not a _child_.”

Lena raised a penciled eyebrow at the princess. “You might be a teenager but you're still in my care and I'm an _adult_.”

She didn’t get to use the ‘adult’ card often but when she did it was entertaining.

Azula pouted and crossed her arms. She shuffled, making room on the bed, silently asking Lena to sit next to her. Lena hid a small smile at this, she took the princess’ invitation and now they were shoulder to shoulder, she bumped theirs together teasingly,

“Come on, didn’t you want to be taken care of too when you were younger?”

Azula’s pout vanished. “Well, Mother was always with my brother, so she didn’t notice. And Father always said that I wasn’t allowed to be sick. He said it was a waste of time, time I should be spending training to be the perfect heir.”

Lena was quiet. She didn’t need to meet Azula’s father to know that she absolutely hates him. How could someone be so cruel? Telling your _child_ they’re not _allowed_ to get sick? What kind of asshole does that? She placed a hand over the girl’s back, rubbing it comfortingly. The princess’s skin wasn’t burning anymore, just a little over her normal temperature, and her headache seemed to have dissipated. She didn’t know how else to comfort the princess, she wasn’t really an expert in that department. So they just sat there, not saying anything and relishing in each other’s warmth as Azula placed her head on Lena’s shoulder.

oo00oo

"I want to go outside."

Lena, who just finished her work for the day, turned to the princess. They're now entering the third week since the firebending princess arrived via portal. Things had been a rough start, with Azula not trusting her at first, which is understandable. They were from completely different worlds after all. But gradually, the fiery princess got used to her surroundings and started to trust her completely. Lena can say the same thing for the princess.

The first week was hard, both of them wary of each other, especially Azula. But she knew she had no one else to turn to, she had to at least try, she didn’t have anything to lose right? The second week was when everything started to become comfortable for Azula and Lena. Lena had learned a lot from the princess, starting from her achievements and statuses. She learned about her friends she used to have. She learned of her Father who trained her, who made her who she is now. She learned about her Mother, who started to shun her when she firebended for the first time when she was three years old. She learned about her Uncle who thought she was crazy and needed to go down. She learned about her brother whose face was burned and banished when he spoke out of turn in one war meeting.

From the way the princess spoke of them it was clear she didn’t hold any affection for them. 

The firebender also told her that she wasn’t a good person. She told Lean the bad things she did. How she manipulated her friend into coming with her to search her banished brother. How she used fear to control people around her. Azula got quieter every time she shared about her life. It saddened Lena on how much the princess had gone through.

“But you regret it don’t you?” Lena had asked her. “You feel guilty that you did all those bad things, don't you?”

Azula stared at her, wide eyed. “I- yes, but, that doesn’t change the fact that I'm a _monster._ ”

Lena had shook her head, jaw set in determination. “No, Azula. You are not a monster. You were a child. You did bad things but you're not a monster.”

Azula’s bottom lip trembled and her eyes watered but she didn’t cry. She didn't believe her but- “...Okay.”

Lena had wrapped her one of those hugs Kara used to give her back when they were still friends. She held the princess tightly, hoping she could hold together the broken pieces of the princess.

“Are you sure?” Lena asked after a minute passed, frowning . The princess still isn’t used to most things in Lena’s lab, she worries about how she might react outside of it.

Azula chewed on her bottom lip before nodding. “Yes, I have not seen any form of nature ever since I arrived here. I would like to feel the sun on my skin again, Firebenders draw their power from the sun you know.”

“Of course, I understand.” Lena bobbed her head. “You must feel suffocated.”

“Sometimes.” Azula muttered quietly. But then she turned to Lena with bright eyes. “Do you have an open place where I could practice my firebending?”

Ah. That’s why she wants to go outside, she wants to firebend. Well, she couldn’t exactly do it in Lena’s underground lab, she supposes the princess must feel unproductive doing nothing all day. _‘And here I thought she wanted to go to the park.’_

“I don’t actually,” Lena told her but immediately followed it when she saw the disappointment in the firebender’s face. “But I know someone who does.”

Lena beamed as a smile formed on the princess’s face.

“I’ll go change into my proper attire.” Azula all but bounced on the way to the changing room.

As Azula changed, Lena pulled out her phone from her pocket, taking a deep breath and dialed the number. It rang once before someone answered.

“Hello, Kara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment!
> 
> criticism is very much appreciated just don't be an ass about it :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again  
> i just realized we haven't really delved much into the plot (not that there was any to begin with lol)  
> but i do have alot planned for this i guess yall just need to wait? (then again im just making this up as i go does that make sense?)  
> anyway i really hope you like this one  
> shit's been crazy lately so chapters might not be for a while

_ Fwoom! _

_ Whoosh!  _

Azula landed with a thud. She could feel sweat roll down the side of her face. She breathed out as she made a sharp leap in the air, she spun for a second before sending hot blue flames at no one. 

Lena watched her from a safe distance. She was intrigued at the princess’s technique and style, she could tell Azula had years of training for her to achieve such amazing feats. She was impressed with how much physical exertion the princess could manage, she swears she could see an outline of muscle through the fabric of her shirt. Azula could do planks with her feet in mid air! Damn. And she was only sixteen, for God’s sake. Lena can’t even remember if could even do a single push up when she was sixteen. 

She adjusted her sunglasses, as she sipped her spiked lemonade, as though she was just out enjoying the sun in the beach. There was an umbrella underneath them, blocking them from the glare from the sun. Beside her sat a nervous looking blonde with faux glasses, although she was turned facing the firebender her eyes were focused on Lena. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked like she was on the verge of saying something but just thought better of it. This continued for several more minutes before Lena sighed loudly. Kara turned to her completely, eyebrows knit together in confusion.

“Is something-”

“Okay, Kara. What do you want?” Lena cut her off sharply, her eyes narrowed into slits. “I’m still mad at you if that’s what you’re wondering. And I still haven’t forgiven you.”

Kara was quiet for a moment before opening her mouth to speak. “...Okay. I just wanted to know who she is. That’s all.”

“Oh.” Lena blinked. Of course. She hasn't exactly explained the sudden presence of Azula to Kara yet. “Right, well it’s a long story.”

“It’s okay, I’ve got time.” Kara said, mouth curled into a small smile. Technically being Supergirl didn’t exactly leave her with much free time, but if it’s for一with Lena she could afford a break once in a while. 

“Kara-”

Just then, there was a loud, piercing scream that made Lena's blood run cold. She bolted up from her chair instantly and rushed to Azula, who was shooting blue flames from her hands. She appeared to be threatening someone, but nobody was there. Thanks to her superspeed, Kara was already there and she looked at the distraught princess worriedly, but she didn't know what to do. As if attempting to calm a wild animal, she extends a hesitant hand. A couple of seconds later, Lena was there, but Kara with her body stopped her. Lena stared menacingly at her.

“Lena, wait.”

“Get out of my way.” It didn’t matter if Kara was The Girl of Steel, it didn’t matter that Kara could probably crush her with her bare hands. If she didn’t let Lena through she would make it her life’s mission to destroy Supergirl.

“Lena please, you’ll get burned.” Kara pleaded. “It’s not safe. Let me handle this.”

“Get. Out. Of my. Way.” Perhaps it was the cold determination in her eyes or the hot fiery anger burning from her words because Kara looked over her for a split second before sighing and moving to the side. 

Lena slowed her steps and approached Azula carefully. The flames had died out, it left in its wake a princess who cried and screamed helplessly. Azula was spitting out insults but even through the garbled words, Lena knows it wasn’t directed at her.

“Leave! I do not want to see your face ever again!” Azula snarled at the image of her Mother that was beside Lena. Why is she here? How is she here? Didn’t she already leave her with Zuko and her new family? She thought she was getting better一she _ is _ better, isn’t she? They released her from the institution didn’t they? So why, why,  _ why?  _ “Leave like the time you left me all those years ago!”

_ I love you, Azula. I do. I am so very proud of you.  _

“Shut up! Shut up!” Azula spat out angrily.

Her hand was swallowed in the blue flames and she fired it at Ursa immediately, narrowly missing Lena by an inch. Kara briefly caught her wrist and yanked her to her side. Lena was too stunned to object, watching as Azula howled and sobbed in anguish. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, destroying the lovely face of the princess, and Lena wanted nothing more than to stop them. And then the fire is gone, and she crumples to the ground. Lena speeds past Kara and she joins Azula, tentatively touching her shoulder, and when the princess doesn’t flinch away, she wraps her arms around her and Azula lets her. She cries into Lena’s blouse, she cries because she wants so bad to believe her Mother, she cries because she didn’t deserve Lena’s comfort, she cries because she doesn’t really know what love feels like. She cries and cries and  _ cries _ .

Azula had passed out. Her breathing had evened out and her clenched fists loosen. Dried tears stain her pale cheeks. Too much stress, Lena concludes. She still holds her, like she was her child. She holds her like her Lillian never did. Tightly. Protectively.  _ Motherly. _ Lena strokes the princess’s dark hair, running her finger through it, untangling any knots. She remembers her Mother一her birth mother, when she was still alive, she would do this to Lena when she felt sad. She doesn’t remember often what made her sad, all she remembers was the soft warm hands of her mother and her gentle smile. 

“Lena.”

Lena looked up at Kara, whose face was etched with worry. Funny, Lena forgot she was here. 

“Let’s get you both home.”

Lena glanced back down at Azula’s sleeping face, she looked so innocent. Nothing like earlier, face twisted in rage and distress. “Okay.”

Lena called her driver and they arrived at Lena’s apartment half an hour later. It was quiet on the drive there. Kara sat at the passenger seat while Lena sat at the back with Azula laying on the remaining seats, her head on Lena’s lap, asleep, as she stroked her hair rhythmically. Kara had glanced on the rearview mirror every few seconds as if to make sure that they were still intact. 

Kara thought一hoped when Lena called her that would finally get a chance to talk. She was surprised when Lena told her she needed a place where someone could practice firebending. What even is firebending though? And who was that girl Lena was so close to? A friend? If so, wasn’t that a bit weird? Maybe she was related to Lena. But how? Wait. Is she Lex’s lost daughter somehow? Kara had grimaced at the thought of Lena’s brother, she abruptly stopped herself from that train of thought. She and Lena would talk. Eventually.

“You okay?” Kara asked after Lena settled the girl in her room. The blonde was sitting nervously on the couch, fidgeting every few seconds. Lena looked at her with tired eyes, as she slumped down next to her.

“I need a drink,” Lena answered ruefully. “a strong one.”

“Oh, uhm.” Kara replied awkwardly. Her eyes drifted on the kitchen.“Should I-?”

Lena snorted. “I’m kidding. I promised myself I won’t drink any kind of alcohol as long as I’m taking care of her.”

“Oh.” Kara blinked. She tilted her head at Lena, looking like a puppy. “Can I ask you who she is? I mean if you don’t wanna tell me it’s fine, but if you’d allow me I could help you… not that I’m saying you’re incapable or anything. It’s just you look tired. I-I mean uh…”

Lena allowed herself a chuckle at Kara’s rambling. It was so… Kara. Then she remembered their situation and she sighed. “I tried to make a portal. I mean less tried, more succeeded really.”

“What?” Kara blurted out. “How?”

Lena smirked as she leaned on the couch casually. “Well, maybe it’s because I’m an  _ evil genius _ .”

“Lena...”

Lena rolled her eyes at the blonde before sighing once more. “I don’t know Kara. One minute it wasn’t working, then next thing I knew the portal appeared and it spat out a girl. I tried to get it to work again but I guess I ran out of luck.” She added shrugging ruefully.

“Oh.” Kara said again. She didn’t know what else to say honestly.  _ Congratulations for making a portal, sucks it doesn’t work anymore?  _ Kara groaned internally. Why did she have to be such a dork? Ugh. “Sorry about your portal.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore. My priority right now is her.” Lena said grimly. Kara noticed a light defensiveness in her tone and she wondered just who the girl was that she became an important person in Lena’s life.

“Her name and age are all I’m just curious about, Lena, don’t worry.” Kara tried to reassure the dark haired woman, but Lena just looked at her skeptically. Kara doesn’t blame her though, she had violated enough of the woman’s trust, but that didn’t stop the pain that pierced her heart. 

“Lena,” said Kara. “who is she?”

oo00oo

When Azula opened her eyes the first thing she noticed was an unfamiliar ceiling, the second thing she noticed was that she was lying in a very fluffy bed that smelled so much like Lena. _ I must be in her room, in her house, but why? _ It unnerved her, that’s for sure. She tried to recall the events that might led her here but to no avail. Letting out a heavy sigh, she removed the blankets she was tucked in and got off the bed, her bare feet touching the carpeted floor. She quickly made the bed not wanting to seem impolite. When she was done she steadily moved towards the closed door and opened it, turning the knob carefully. She stuck her head out, but made no move to step out the room.

Everything was white and pristine. It reminded her of her  _ special  _ room back at the institution, with cushioned floors and walls. She would be locked up there whenever she spat out one too many insults or when she would hurl her hard pillows at any of the staff that “took care” of her. She remembers the first time she was sent there. She was in one of those moods where everything ticked her off, from the way her hair fell on her face to the creak of her lowly excuse of a bed. It was early morning and she had just woken up from another restless sleep, and a loud knock erupted from her door. She ignored it, but it only grew louder and impatient. With a heavy sigh she pulled open the door and she came face to face with the person who always brings her medicine and tasteless tea. 

_ ‘What’s her name again? Saori? Sorai?’  _ Azula contemplated, _ ‘doesn’t matter, she’s a nobody anyway.’ _

Azula scowled when ‘Saori’ poured her tea in a chipped cup. Stupid girl, doesn’t she know she’s royalty? Hm, well she’ll show her. Azula reached for the cup, cradling it in her hands. ‘Saori’ looked at her, confused, but before she could even utter a word warm tea was thrown in her face, soiling her uniform. Then the cup was next, dodging just in time as it smashed against the wall behind her. ‘Saori’ looked at Azula with wide eyes.

Azula smirked. “Are you afraid? It’s okay, you should be.”

“I-”

_ Bang!  _

A man in fire nation armor burst in, followed by two more others. They look angry. Azula unconsciously took a few steps back. The first one who entered looked at ‘Saori’ then at Azula then at the shattered cup. His eyebrows stitched together.

“Sora, what happened?” His voice was low but… soft. Azula doesn’t like him. 

Sora seemed to have snapped out of her daze because she shook her head and spoke clearly, “nothing, she just threw tea at me.”

The man turned to Azula and leveled her with a menacing glare that she matched with her own. He glanced behind him, at his two lackeys. “Take her to the room. You know which one.”

_ ‘What?’  _ Suddenly rough hands wrapped around her arms. She tried to fight back but it was no use; they were stronger than her, and her time in this prison weakened her muscles. She tried to summon her firebending but they bound her hands and mouth. They dragged her out of her room and took her somewhere far. There was a small door, one of the guys that held her opened it wide. The grip on her arms tightened, no doubt leaving bruises, she winced. She felt herself being hauled inside. Azula expected a hard cold floor but instead she felt cushions. She had no time to pick herself up when the door slammed shut, locking her in. She could hear the men laugh at her state, bound and on the floor.

“Enjoy yourself princess!” The one who gripped her arms howled as their footsteps receded.

_ ‘What the hell is this place?’ _ Her eyes racked the room. It was white with only a small window at the far corner and the walls were padded as well. With great effort she managed to sit up and wiggle herself out of her bounds. She removed the cloth in her mouth and started to walk around. It was quiet. The only thing Azula can hear is her own heartbeat and occasional footsteps. This was not good, quiet never sat well with her, it always left room for her thoughts. And so she screamed, blue spilling from her mouth. She screamed until her lungs gave out, until her throat hurt and she couldn’t anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment!


End file.
